From the Angel Within
by sexualwifi
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern was raised in a lovely manor by the devil himself, Valentine. She has been known all over the world as the best shadowhunter, as soon as she runs away she proves The Clave wrong. Along her journey she bumps into other shadowhunters, will they mend her together or break her apart?


When Clarissa Morgenstern was at the age of three, Valentine, her father, set the manor up in flames. Making Jocelyn, her mother, believe he killed himself and his two kids. The Morgenstern family fled from that manor and moved to a different estate located in eastern Pennsylvania. Clarissa and her brother Jonathan Christopher started training at the age of 5, Valentine would make them into the best shadowhunters to ever live.

**Four years later**  
The clinging sounds of the swords bashed her ears. Valentine was teaching her how to sword fight, defend, and areas to stab demons where it strikes. Clarissa had an advanced education for a nine year old. She knew seven languages including Latin, Spanish, German, English, French and Japanese with much more to learn. The Morgensterns lived in a spacious modern manor, along with fifty acres of land. She had a perfect life, a training room to improve her strength, an art studio to show her talent, and a tutor to properly teach her how to create runes and portal. The fight ended with Clary winning of course. Valentine had already taught her how to master daggers, seraph blades, bow and arrows, and now training on the swords. "Fantastic Clarissa, you have improved by far everyday!" Valentine chants with a grin, messing up her fiery red hair. The two kids had a simple schedule, Clary and Jonathan would wake up at 8 o'clock sharp, eat breakfast, then Clary would go to the library and be tutored until lunch. Mean while Jonathan trained with his father in the morning. The family would eat lunch at noon, Clary would be trained in the afternoon while Jonathan would be tutored. To complete the day they would have dinner at 6 o'clock, after they were done eating they were free to do whatever they wanted.

**Six years later**  
"Father please! I have never been on a demon hunt before!" Clary whined, she was seated in a tan leather chair in Valentine's office.  
"No Clarissa! No matter how many times you ask I will not change my mind." Valentine spoke firmly "Go to your room, I do not want to see you for the rest of the night. Speaking of I have another business trip to go on." At that moment she wanted to pull out his Swiss blonde white hair, no freedom, nothing. Clary didn't have any friends that loved with in 50 miles from her house. She hated being stuck in a world that belonged to her father. Sure, she was the best shadowhunter, had a stunning wardrobe, and a beautiful house. But the thing that mattered the most to her was being loved, and she did not get that there. Clary aimlessly thought over and over about running away, but never this seriously. In that night, she ran away, packed everything she needed, spare clothes, an extra stele her father would not let her use, and decked herself in weapons. When she was on the run she stopped calling herself Clarissa Morgenstern and with people she trusted, which has not come yet. I was told to be Clary Fray. The Clave declared she was a myth. Then again, aren't all the stories true? She travelled to institutes all over Pennsylvania and southern New York, not staying T a place for too long. When she was on the run, her fake identity was Grace Penhallow. A true nephilim name, that has been honored through out the centuries.

**Two years later**  
I managed to "borrow" a black futuristic motorcycle, I couldn't portal everywhere to draw suspicions. I ended up in Manhattan, New York, wearing a short tight black dress, a leather jacket, and thigh high boots, I hopped off my motorcycle and took off my helmet, shaking my dark red, loose curls out. It was around twelve in the morning, I was hoping to find an institute to stay at but things didn't go as planned. I spotted a club booming loud music down the street. Pandemonium. I grabbed two seraph blades and four daggers out of my pack. I hid the daggers in my boots and the seraph blades under my jacket, they were longer than my jacket so I let the handles stick out a bit. I waited in line for a couple minutes, before I was allowed to go in the bouncer skimmed my body up and down and finally said "Go ahead." removing the rope. The music was shaking the ground. I immediately spotted one of the nephilim. A beautiful girl in a white dress with long silky black hair, a whip curling around her forearm as if it were a bracelet. She was dancing with a demon, I hope she knew that. An hour passes, I wasted my time on buying pink alcohol. I walked over about 10 feet behind the demon, his back facing me. I lean against one of the columns, smirking, noticing two other shadowhuters. A gorgeous blonde boy, and a stunning boy with black hair, both watching the girl dance. Shadowhunters are allowed to drink at the age of sixteen, thank the angel that I just turned last week. Time flies by, I walk fierce fully up behind the demon, slashing my seraph blade on the demon sending it to it's home dimension. The girl finally notices me, her eyes shooting daggers. "What the hell!" she bears through her teeth. I walk over to the column again, leaning on it for support. My brain feels like a cloud, I squint to see them clearly.  
"By the angel!" I shout, rolling my eyes. "I've been watching you for over an hour, and you have definitely been "gettin' it on with an eidolon!" I laugh, bubbles gurgling in my stomach.  
"Anyways, I'm Alec, this is Isabelle and Jace." Alec says gesturing to the blonde and the girl.  
"And who might you be." Jace says with a charming smile.  
"Clary Fray." I say proudly, bowing. Shit, did I just say that? It's to late to go back now.  
"Clary Fray is a myth. The Clave proved it." Alec speaks up.  
"Fine, believe what you want." I say, shrugging my shoulders.  
"Why did you just admit that!" he says.  
"It sure as he doesn't matter to me who you think I am." I narrow my eyes at Alec. They stare at me in silence. I was expecting an argue, it probably would have been good because I have my drunk excuses. "Is there an institute anywhere near here?" I shoot my eyes over to see blonde gazing at me. I shake my head.  
"Yeah, Manhattan Institute. That's where we're staying. Your welcome to join us." Isabelle says softening up from her rage.  
"Meet you there." I say, grabbing a dagger out of my boot. I cut the glamour rune on my arm and quickly draw an iratze with my stele.  
"You don't know where it is!" Alec shouts as I twist away. I flow back into the club, dancing in a drunken way.  
"I'll find my way!" I shout over my shoulder.  
"I like her." Jace says loud enough. for me to hear, Isabelle and Alec agree shortly after. I can feel their eyes on me. I see another demon, slim and tall, has black hair, and glowing blue eyes. I put my hand on the demons shoulder, twisting it around, giving it a kiss on the cheek. It holds onto my hand as I lead it into the storage closet, passing Jace, Alec and Isabelle on my way. I turn my back to the demon and draw on a glamour rune. We walk out, I start kissing it passionately as it kisses me back. Slowly moving my hand away from its neck, unsheathing my seraph blade, I move them back up to its neck, blade in hand. I release from its lips. I smile into his deadly eyes. It smiles back at me, in the moment I stab the demon in the back as it disappears in my arms. I wipe the demon blood off my seraph blade onto my jacket.  
"So how was 'gettin' it on'" Isabelle snickers.  
"You know, typical idiotic demons. Sometimes I wonder what sleeping with them would be like." I suggest. They all burst out laughing.  
"I should really go." I say settling myself down. I wave bye to them and exit the club, stripping from the glamour. I hop on my bright green motorcycle, when a beautiful teenager walks over to me and says "Could you please get off my motorcycle? And my helmet back too." I look back down at the motorcycle and realize that it must not be mine. Or if he's trying to steal motorcycle! The first answer sounds more logical.  
"Oh!" I exclaim and burst out in a swarm of giggles. I swing my leg over the motorcycle and give him his helmet back. My legs collapse on me, he catches me in the right moment before I hit the ground.  
I see Jace walking over to us, oh how dreamy he looks right now!  
"Thanks man, I can take it from here." Jace says to the boy. He leads me over to a black modern motorcycle that has daggers on the seat.  
"I'm assuming this is yours?" he says.  
"It does look familiar." I point out. He swinh, which I left my keys in. Jace pats a small seat behind him.  
"Jump on." he says.  
"Why can't I drive." I whine.  
"Your drunk and you'll probably kill both of us if you drive." he says. I get on and wrap my hands around his waist and lean my head against his back, ditching my helmet on the sidewalk. It wasn't mine anyways.

A:N hey guise its wifigoddess, I forgot my password, my story sucked, inactive. doing everything mobile now, so if there are any mistakes please notify me k thanks bye


End file.
